I Won't Forget You
by ScaryPotter
Summary: AU. It's 1942 Nazi Germany. Peeta is a Nazi, Katniss a Jew. He decides to save her, and other JEws like her, with the aid of fellow Nazi Marvel and Jewish girl Glimmer.
1. 1942

**A/N: Grundschule, Mittelschule and Realgymnasium are the terms for the levels of schooling in Nazi Germany. I will use some German in this story. Please review, this was a spontaneous idea. See ya later!**

* * *

The year is 1942. WWII is in full swing. My name is Peeta Mellark, I am a Nazi soldier. I am 18 years old, and I joined the Nazis to make my mother proud. My father is a wealthy baker, and my mother is a teacher. I have been stationed at Niederhagen concentration camp in Germany. I work under Cato Saxon, a British defector. He is completely brutal. Rumor has it that he'll take Jewish girls into his tent, but rumors are rumors. He'll beat anyone who defies him, including his own men. I have been completely loyal to him, but in secret I try to help the Jewish he treats worst. I'll bandage them, clothe them, or even feed them.

I don't enjoy torturing them, but I see why we do it. Because Hitler says so. Hitler is our leader, we must follow his example. I must say, Hitler declaring us Aryans superior to Jews is a little weird- first, considering that Judaism is a religion, while Aryan an ethnicity. If, for example, he said we were better than the Turks, that's different. That's another ethnicity, but Jews are not. I have no problem, though, knowing that I'm doing the right thing. That is, following the law.

I always follow the law. I like having a strict rule system, it eases my mind. Plus, I don't like spontaneous events. General Saxon has allowed us to _claim _as many Jews as we wish. I think he claimed a small girl once, by the name of Clove. I don't know what's happened to her since. I room with two fellow soldiers, Marvel and Finnick. Finnick is a Swedish defector, and Marvel is from my hometown of Berlin. We actually went to Grundschule and Mittelschule together.

Marvel's parents are family friends, so we've been close all of my life. We share a secret dislike of the brutality of all of this. I've known Finnick for almost two years. I joined the cause at 16, not finishing school. Finnick was in my training group. We grew close, but not as close as Marvel. I'd consider Marvel my best friend. Marvel, Finnick and I are all on guard duty today. Marvel and I are overseeing the newest shipment. "So, Sergeant Mellark. See anything you like?" asks a low, male voice.

It is General Saxon, standing behind me with a sadistic grin. I scan the newest shipment. Nothing catches my eye. Marvel does see something, though, so he speaks up. "Sir, I'd like the blonde one, over there." He points.

"Very well, Sergeant Heitzig. I'll go grab _it._"

I almost threw up in my mouth. He talks about them like they are objects, not people. But Marvel gives me a knowing glare, warning me not to act up. So I don't. My life is not in danger here, after all. General Saxon returns with the girl. She must be no older than 18, my age. "Very well. Sergeants Odair, Heitzig and Mellark may go home. Everyone else, back to your posts."

We all drive in a car, with Finnick driving and marvel in the passenger seat. I sit in the back, with the girl. I try to soothe her, but she resists. When we get home, and walk in the door, we have her sit down at the table with Marvel and I. Finnick goes to take a nap. "Please, tell me your name." asks Marvel.

"Glimmer Abram." She whispers, Marvel does not here, but I do.

"What was that?" he asks gently.

I see the fear in her eyes, so I answer for her. "She said her name is Glimmer Abram."

He looks at me. "Thank you, Peeta. Well, Glimmer; I want you to know that I am not going to hurt you. In fact, I'm here to help you. But you have to understand, you cannot leave, not for a little bit at least. Probably a month, at the very least, I expect. But I picked you so you could be safe from those horrid Nazi's."

"But aren't you a Nazi?"

"We aren't like the rest; we want to help you escape." I explain.

"Or, you could stay with us, if you like. Help us help you help your people."

"I think I'll… stay." She answers.

I could kiss her. She's going to stay? Now we can help the Jews. "You'll need to ease them into society, and do some household tasks here."

"I can manage that."

"You'll need to be able to defend yourself, if an attacker comes…"

She stood up, grabbed marvel by the wrist and flipped him over. "I think I can defend myself fine already."

"I like her."

The next shipment was on Friday, at 5:00. I was stationed with Finnick. "Sergeant Mellark, see anything you like?"

I look through the crowd. I see nothing- no one that catches my attention. Then I see her. She has her brown hair in one braid, to the side. Katniss Everdeen, a girl I know from Berlin. I had the biggest crush on her in our Realgymnasium. "The girl with the braid, sir."

"I'll go get _it._"

"Her, sir."

"Sorry?"

"She's not an it."

"Whatever."

He went to go grab her. She came over, and looked at me. I saw recognition in her face, followed by anger. "Wait! General Saxon!"

"Not happy with _her_?" He said her as if it was an insult.

"No, sir. I'd like her younger sister as well- the blonde one with the untucked shirt."

Katniss looked at me with pure shock. "Into some kinky stuff, eh Mellark?"

I growl at him. "Whatever."

He brings her over, and Katniss hugs her. "Sergeant Mellark, go, NOW!"

I glare at him and leave. When we arrive, Marvel and Finnick are leaving. "Katniss?" says Marvel.

But Finnick drags him out the door, and I am greeted by Glimmer. "Guten tag, Peeta!"

I smile at Glimmer. "Ms. Abram, this is my old friend Katniss. I have saved her."

"Will she be staying long?"

"I'm not sure- patrols are heavy this month. She and her sister may have to wait out the month."

"What are you talking about?" asks Katniss.

"Katniss, I'm here to save you. I saw you, and recognized you. You are our first save, well, besides Glimmer here."

"She's not German?"

"No, she's Jewish, like you. She has lived in Germany her whole life, though."

"Peeta, shall I show them to their room?"

"Show Prim, I'd like to talk to Katniss."

"Yes, Peeta." Glimmer took Prim to her room.

"Katniss, it's good to see you."

"Peeta, what happened to you? Why are you with them?"

"To make my mother proud."

"Your _mother_? Your mother beat you! Everyone knows that!"

"I know, but-"

"No, that isn't right."

"Well, it's the truth. How have you been, Katniss?"

"Better, now that I'm not in the concentration camps."

"I know. I can't stand the way they treat you."

"Then why not stand up about it?"

"I'd like to live, besides, I can still help people this way. In one month's time, you will either leave, or you will stay. Your sister does not have that option. She's 12, I will not let her stay and help. You, however, are 18, so you could stay and help, if you chose."

"I'll leave with my sister."

"Alright."

"Alright? Aren't you going to beat me or something to get your way?"

"No, it's your choice. I only wanted you to stay because… because… I had the biggest crush on you for a while. I love you, Katniss. That's why you have a choice."

"So if you didn't love me, I'd be forced to stay?" her face is animalistic.

"No. I wouldn't let you stay if I didn't love you."

"How are you going to sneak me out without Marvel or that other guy noticing."

"So, you do remember Marvel. Well, Marvel's in on it. We can kill Finnick if necessary."

"Alright… you know what? I'll stay."

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. The Family

**A/N: Thank you to dauntlessflock for reviewing. It meant a lot to me. I do use German in this chapter, and someone dies. I'll be adding the major villain in the next chapter or two, and it isn't Cato. Cato's story ends about the same time the villain enters, actually. It will be an OC, so take that to note. Please R&R, if you think I could improve, if you think my story sucks, if you love it, or if you just want to pond out meaningless letters onto your keyboard. Please R&R, see ya later!**

* * *

In the week since Katniss has arrived, she has stayed in the room opposite mine. She didn't like the wallpaper, which was ink with blue flowers. I painted it green, because that's her favorite color, with birds on it. The birds represent her wonderful ability to sing… that is; when she sings, the birds stop to listen. She has settled in nicely, awaiting our first save. We must, however, get her sister a new name. Ilse VonStreeck is her new name. We also buy her new clothing, some for Katniss as well. We buy Katniss a blue dress that looks beautiful on her. Prim, or Ilse as we tell the store lady, gets a lovely pink dress. With her blonde hair and blue eyes, she could pass for a German any day.

Katniss has brown hair, but grey eyes. Because of her eye color, people don't automatically assume Jewish. They assume British or Russian. This helps with her helping us. Glimmer has blonde hair and green eyes, Marvel has blonde hair and hazel eyes, and I have blonde hair and blue eyes. Katniss has brown hair, and it's the perfect color for her. Glimmer, Marvel and I all have fair skin and our blonde hair suits us. Katniss has olive colored skin. Her hair suits her in every way.

At dinner, Glimmer prepares a turkey for Marvel, Katniss and I, while Ilse/Prim gets a small bowl of pasta and a little turkey as well. Katniss, Marvel and I sit at the table chatting when Finnick walks in. "Master Finnick, you're home early… would you like some turkey?"

"Don't talk to me in that tone, you little Jew."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Marvel spat at him.

"Why is that thing suiting at the table?" he glares at Katniss.

I am blinded by rage. "She is not a thing!"

I hold him down, hand on his throat. I stare into his ears, filled with dread and fear. I push down until he is gasping for breath. "Peeta."

I keep pressing down. "Peeta!" Marvel calls my name for a second time.

He pulls me off Finnick. Finnick is left gasping on the floor. Marvel pulls out his gun and shoots Finnick twice in the heart. "Don't torture him. Give him a quick way out."

Finnick dies on our floor. Katniss is clutching at my arm, while Glimmer puts her hands on Marvel's shoulders. "You… shot him." Said Katniss.

"I had to. He would've sold us out." He relied, his voice void of emotion.

I sat down in a chair, and looked over at Prim. Her face was hardened. She already knew death… too well. I was heartbroken, to say the least. How could anyone be so accustomed to death? "Prim… Ilse, please, may I escort you to your room?" Asks Glimmer.

Ilse nods, taking her hand and going to her room. "What are we going to do with the body?" asks Katniss.

"We?" asks Marvel.

"Oh, yes. Katniss has agreed to be our Zuversichtlich in this ordeal."

"Oh, sehr gut." He replies.

"Katniss, Marvel, we need to decide who we are going to save next."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we need to choose some criteria. If you think Prim is going to escape by herself you've got another thing coming."

"I suppose… we'll need a blonde father, a mother with at least blue eyes, and probably a sibling, most likely a brother." Marvel notes.

"Yeah, find the most German looking ones that you can." Katniss says.

"We will." Marvel and I add in unison.

On Tuesday was the next shipment. "So, Sergeant Mellark, see anyone that you like?"

I was startled at first. I look at General Saxon- he has a black eye, and he said any_one_. I scan the crowd for anyone that fits the criteria. I see a woman holding a young son with her. "There- the woman with the young son."

He goes to grab them. They look at me, terrified. I smile a genuine smile at them. They seem to ease up a bit. "Sergeant Heitzig, anyone you take an interest in?"

I see Marvel scan the crowd. "There, that blonde man."

General Saxon brings the blonde man over to us. He just looks at the ground. "What would you need a man for?" he asks, questioning us.

"We need a person to do heavy lifting. What with Sergeant Odair having left the cause."

I can see that he doesn't believe our tale. But he doesn't say anything "Well, Mellark, Heitzig, go home. NOW!"

We do as told. The woman holds her son tightly, he looks like he's 15. The man sits there with his hands in his lap. When we get home, Katniss is sitting at the table, reading. Glimmer is washing some dishes. "Oh, guten tag Peeta!" she says happily.

"Are these our guests?"

"Yes, show them to their rooms please?" Marvel asks kindly.

"But of course, Herr Marvel."

Glimmer whispers something in the woman's ear, and she breathes a sigh of relief. The woman has blue eyes, and her son has blonde hair. The man has blonde hair and blue eyes. He looks vaguely familiar…

"Herr Kruger!"

"Who?" asks Marvel.

"He was my maths teacher at Realgymnasium."

"Peeta Mellark? Oh, I remember you. You were very good at maths… until you joined the cause, that is."

"Sir, you don't understand. He's with them, but he's not… with them." Says Katniss.

"How is that?"

"He saved your lives." Says Glimmer.

They all accept this, with Glimmer leading them to their rooms.

A little bit about our house, it's very large. It has been in my family for six generations. It's basically a mansion. The estate has 17 bedrooms, five showers, two toilets and 13 acres of land. We are currently only using five of the bedrooms, as Finnick had to move out. His body has a grave in our backyard. Since Friday, I would say Katniss and I have gotten closer. She's willing to put the fact that I am a Nazi beside, and look at me for me. I love that, so much.

I look at Marvel, who's staring at Glimmer. "We'll need a new name for them. Any ideas, Glimmer?" he asks.

"Before you give your ideas, I don't want any of their real names told to the others. Of course, the mother and son are the exception. We'll have to call Prim only Ilse from now on."

Katniss nods, and so does Glimmer. "The son should be called Diederich. I knew a boy with that name once, until he was brought to the concentration camps."

Marvel looks slightly hurt. Glimmer sees this. "it wasn't anything romantic… I think he would've liked Marvel or Peeta better."

We got the hint. Marvel looked happy now, knowing he still had a shot with Glimmer. "Alright, so Diederich, now what about the mother?"

"The man should be Anton. I had a neighbor named Anton." Marvel pipes in, excitedly.

"The woman could be Antje… my mother's name is Antje." Says Katniss, grimly. I pat her shoulder, and she smiles me.

"The surname could be Hirsch. We can't use Kruger, they might figure it out." I add.

Everyone agrees to this. We call down the refugees. "Your names are yours no longer, at least until after the war. You'll need cover identities." Explains Marvel.

"You will be the Hirsch family." Glimmer tells.

"You will be Ilse." Katniss says, pointing at Prim. "You will be Anton." She points at the man.

"You two will be Antje and Diederich." I tell the mother and son.

"I'll explain your personalities to you. Ilse is 12 years old, and she loves maths. Diederich is 15, and loves to read. Antje is a very happy woman, who likes to bake. Anton is a schoolteacher, who teaches History." They nod at us.

We have to get them used to the swing of the world first. We educate them on how to talk to strangers, what to stand like, what to say to a cashier in a store. They will escape next month. I have hish hopes for their escape.


	3. BWV 814

**A/N: Here's the main villain, at the end of the chapter. I use quite a bit of German in this chapter, look it up if you have to. I also reference the musical piece BWV 814. It's quite good, look it up. Also, I reference the book Goodbye to Berlin. If you are a Doctor Who fan, you will watch the movie Christopher and his Kind, which is about the author of the book. R&R, see ya later!**

* * *

The end of the month came swifter then I was prepared for. It was the 29th of March when we saw the "Hirsch" family leave. Glimmer and I escorted them to the train. They had one suitcase each and they were going to live in London. We hugged each of them, and made sure they knew their cover stories. I worked with Ilse and Diederich, while Glimmer worked with Anton and Antje. I asked Diederich his questions first. "Name?"

"Diederich Hirsch."

"Father's name?"

"Anton Hirsch."

"Mother's maiden name?"

"Kruger."

"Date of birth?"

"February 7th, 1927."

"Middle Name?"

"Heimdal."

"And what kind of name is that?"

"Family."

"Good. Please be safe, Diederich."

I turned to Ilse.

"Name?"

"Ilse Hirsch."

"Father's name?"

"Anton Hirsch."

"Mother's maiden name?"

"Kruger."

"Date of birth?"

"January 21st, 1930."

We had made their birthdays close to their actual ones, but far enough away so as not to attract suspicion. A fake birthday one day after your real one could cause confusion, and you could say your real birthday, which would throw the whole thing off. Katniss had said her tearful goodbye at the house, so no one would suspect anything.

We came back to hear the piano being played. I hadn't touched that thing in years. I looked in to see Katniss teaching Marvel how to play. I recognized the song as Bach-Werke-Verzeichnis 814. It wasn't traditionally a piano piece, but sounded nice on it. It was written for the Harpsichord, but the Piano sounded just… lovely. I didn't know Katniss could play. I also thought it was quite a hard piece to learn. Came over to listen. "You're a _geschickt_ pianist."

"_Danke schön_, my mother taught me to play."

"It sounded _wunderbar_!"

"I was teaching Herr Heitzig how to play."

"She's very good, but I can't even play the simplest melody."

"Teach him Ode to Joy."

"Oh, you're right, I should've…"

I cup her chin. "Don't apologize, I was only giving advice. Besides, you did teach him one thing."

"She did?"

"What he could sound like when he's good."

Katniss smiles shyly, gets up, and goes to bed.

Glimmer walks over to him. She ruffles his hair. "I'm sure you'll get that good someday. _Guten nacht_."

She walked up the stairs, giving us a great view of her rear end. He smirks, and goes to his room. I go to my room, change into my pajamas, and then go to check on Katniss. She's sleeping soundly, and I smile to myself. She is truly _wunderschön_. I just want to hold her in my arms. I resist the urge, and go back to bed. In my head, I hear BWV 814 in my head all night long.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. I get dressed into my uniform and head down. I see Katniss smile at me, and I swear my face looks like a tomato. I see Marvel reading the newspaper, and I see Glimmer making pancakes. I sit down at the table, and start talking to Marvel. "What criteria should we look for this time?"

Katniss has a suggestion. "Why don't you rescue a single person?"

"What do you mean?"

"Connect them to the last one, like an aunt or uncle. A single person would attract less attention."

"That is a great idea Katniss. You're smart, pretty and you can play the piano. Anyone would be lucky to have you." I say.

She blushes at my compliment. "We better get going, Peeta. We don't want General Saxon on our asses."

A new shipment was brought in today. It is a very small shipment. I see a woman standing by herself. "That woman right there." I point her out.

General Saxon brings her to me. He says nothing to me that day, but he's different. His eyes are full of sadness. I would almost feel pity; except, he's such a sadistic bastard that he'll get what's coming to him, and I won't feel pity. He nods at me, my signal to go home. Marvel has to stay longer that day, as he didn't choose anyone. When we get home, Katniss answers. "Peeta!" she hugs me.

"Is this our new guest?"

"Yes. Please make her comfortable. I'm going to take a nap."

I go upstairs to sleep, still confused by the hug. I get into bed, BWV 814 playing through my head once again.

When I wake up, it is two hours later. Marvel is still not yet home. I go downstairs to find Katniss playing BWV 814 again. I sit down next to her. She smiles at me. "Do you play?"

"A little, my father wanted me to learn. My mother always thought it was a waste of time, but I enjoyed it."

"I'm sorry; I always thought that music was one of the best things to do with your time. Will you show me?"

I start playing BWV 817, one of the hardest Bach pieces out there. I make only a few mistakes on my way through, but Katniss does not seem to notice them. I smile at her when I'm done. "When's your birthday?" she asks.

"May 17th. Why?"

"I'm going to get you a present."

"Okay."

"Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to see a film next week?"

I think about this. "Alright."

She smiles at me. "Good night, Peeta." She goes upstairs to bed.

I stay up, deciding to read. I was reading a book called Goodbye to Berlin. We were not supposed to read this, but it was my favorite book. Christopher Isherwood is a phenomenal author. Hitler says we can't read it because it supports Jews. I gave up listening to the law that night that Marvel brought Glimmer home. I don't think that's the real reason though. I think it's because, well, there are rumors that Isherwood is, well, he's like Glimmer's friend Diederich.

I don't know, though. Rumors are only rumors. So many, spiteful, hurtful things are said that just aren't true! I stay up until Marvel comes in. As soon as he gets in, he starts crying. He falls to the floor, so I go to comfort him. "Marvel, _was ist geschehen_?"

He looks up at me. "I had to… to…" he starts crying again.

"I had to whip them. I had direct orders from Hitler himself. General Saxon didn't even say anything, they were orders from HITLER!"

"What?"

"I had to whip each of them. Afterwards, General Saxon told me I could go home. I think I may have started crying."

"You mean, he ordered you to go home because you showed weakness?"

"No, he said I _could _go home. As in, I had a choice."

"That's weird."  
"I know."

"Get some sleep, _freund_."

He went to bed after that. After a while, so did I. I fell asleep with BWV 814 playing in my mind.

Marvel and I got to work, to notice a change in attitude. Our new housemate, Sigi, was able to keep her first name, but had to change her last name to Kruger. She will be leaving in a week and a half. Back at the camp, I noticed the weird attitude. I keep walking, to find a man I don't recognize. He comes up to me. "Good morning, Sergeant Mellark. I am Commander General Deryck Wundwaller; I have replaced General Cato Saxon, who was found helping a Jewish girl escape. He was charged with treason, and executed. The Jewish girl could not be found I'm afraid. You work under me now. Return to duty, soldier."


End file.
